Life At Hogwarts
by TWDOverload
Summary: Hello Everyone this is a story about a Hufflepuff girl, ten years after the Battle of Hogwarts. I'm writing it with Bxanie who is writing it from a Gryffindor's point of view. I can assure you, it'll be interesting and updated regularly. Enjoy
1. Form: How to become part of our story

Hello everyone, this is my third story which is loosely based on Harry Potter.  
The time period is ten years after the battle at Hogwarts and it'll be written by me and my friend, Bxanie.  
We came up with this form you can fill in where you can make up your own character that we will use in the story.  
Sounds good, right?  
Here is the blank form:

Name:  
Aliases  
Age:  
Gender:  
Sexuality:  
Nationality:  
Hair colour:  
Eye colour:  
Wand length:  
Wand core:  
Wand wood:  
Wand flexibility:  
Year:  
House:  
Crush:  
Favourite class:  
Favourite spell:  
Most-used spell:  
Relationship:  
Spend free time by:  
Birthmarks/scars:  
Clothes for the weekend:  
Personality:  
Favourite sweet:  
Parents:  
Sibling:  
History:

Here's an example form:

Name: Mailys Haddock  
Aliases: /  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'6  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Nationality: British  
Hair colour: Light blond  
Eye colour: Green  
Wand length: 11 inches  
Wand core: Phoenix feather  
Wand wood: Mahogany  
Wand flexibility: quite bendy  
Year: 5th year  
House: Hufflepuff  
Crush: Dany Smith, a fifth year ravenclaw  
Favourite class: Charms  
Favourite spell: Tarantallegra  
Most-used spell: accio  
Relationship: Single  
Spend free time by: Studying, hanging out with friends and walking around Hogwarts  
Birthmarks/scars: Scar on her right upper arm from when she decided to become a stuntwoman and jump through a window  
Clothes for the weekend: A black tanktop, light blue jeans and black combat boots. (Often wears make-up.)  
Personality: Sweet, bubbly, prude, quick to be upset.  
Favourite sweet: Chocolate frogs  
Parents: Mikayla Haddock and John Haddock  
Sibling: Levi Haddock, older sister who graduated from Hogwarts last year, used to be in Gryffindor. Logan Haddock, Levi's twin, same story. Milo Haddock, the youngest brother, he's in his first year at Hogwarts as a Gryffindor.  
History: Mailys was born in a family full of wizards so it was no suprise when her letter from Hogwarts came in. She was fairly wealthy too. She suffered a depression in her third and fourth year because she was very insecure about her looks.


	2. Part 1: A new begining

Mailys sat down near the black lake. The sorting ceremony and the first meal went exactly as expected, nothing usual. Except for the fact that only the people she kept in contact with over the summer are the only ones who recognized her. She took in the salty air of the lake and closed her eyes. She almost drifted off into sleep when she suddenly heard that annoying, high-pitched. "Hey you, I've never seen you around. I'm Niko Fletcher."

It was her former bully. Even he didn't recognized the face he had made fun of for years now. She was quite enjoying this, So she decided to toy around with him. "I know who you are. I'm Georgina Stevens, nice to meet you." She said as she got up and faced him. "Well, I don't know how I've been over looking you all those years. Probably because you're a Hufflepuff. But it's good that you know who I am." At this point frowned and had the thought of using one of the unforgivable curses on him.

"Anyway, I'll see you around." He said as he smirked, turned around and walked away.

She didn't know what was weirder, him leaving without shouting any kind of insult at her or just seeing him without his goons.

She looked at the ink-black night sky and realized she should probably go back to Hogwarts. Once she reached the barrels, she tapped the barrel that was two from the bottom, the middle of the second row in the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff and soon made her way to the corridor.

She greeted her fellow Hufflepuff's before making it to her own bedroom... well, she shared it with a couple of other girls, but they are only found in there from twelve to seven. So it was basically like she had the room to herself. She took of her robes and laid down on her bed. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

As I already told all of you before. I'm not writing this story on my own. I'm writing it with my best friend, Bxanie.  
So you can see how the year proceeds from both a Gryffindor's view and mine will be from the Hufflepuff's POV.  
She also wrote how her first day at Hogwarts went, so to read it just scroll down a bit more.

Of course she didn't stand out. She was only 5'6 tall, had a bust size that could be that of twelve year old's and she generally didn't act like a freak. Well she hoped she didn't stand out atleast. Of course she was wrong.

"Hey Candy, heard your mother's been going around collecting muggles again!"

"Does she keep them as collector's items?"

The rumors wouldn't shut up. They even followed her into the common room. Candy held her head high, not even slightly scared of the nasty glances or the insults thrown at her. Blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes and the brightest smile of the whole school. As the years went by at Hogwarts, people generally started to grow fond of her.

Now here she was in her sixth year. The year of course started out as usual, opening in the great hall, some speech and then the first week of studying began. Everything seemed okay. Everything seemed like it would be fine.

"Hey Candy, when are you going to tell us how many muggles you picked up with your mother?"

She was forced off a bench in the courtyard and onto the hard, stone pavement. She crawled back, reaching for her wand but she knew she couldn't use it here and they knew she didn't want any trouble. The energetic girl that ate way too much cake wouldn't do anything after all, would she?

"Keep your hands off my sister!"

Said a loud voice followed by a boy with dark hair and red, scarlet eyes, delivering a punch to the closest Slytherin. The boy would be known as Sam Hades. Yet more known as demon eyes.

"If you want someone to talk about then talk about me and that amazing punch I just delivered to your face. Me and my twin don't need magic to beat your ass!"

He said with the widest grin. He took Candy's pale, thin arm and pulled her up to her feet before dusting off her red robes. The three boys scurried off quickly. Not by Sam though but by a professor approaching from the distance. Of course she had witnessed everything.

"Sam, Candy, in my office, this instance."

The Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor exchanged looks before following their professor. Oh they had done it again.


End file.
